


Can I...?

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brothers, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Little Huey has a bad dream.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Can I...?

Honestly, it was Huey’s fault in the first place. Uncle Donald had warned them not to watch that movie, yet Huey had insisted they watch it while he was out of the house. 

Dewey hadn’t thought it was that scary. 

So, when Huey woke him up that night and gazed at him with big, pleading eyes, Dewey gave him a look and sighed. 

“This is why you don’t rebel, you chicken,” he said, but there was no real flame in his tone. 

Huey fiddled with his fingers, shy. “Just. Can I...?” he asked, gesturing weakly at Dewey’s bed. 

Dewey moved over without a word, lifting the blanket. Huey crawled in next to him and curled up. 

Come morning, Dewey would tease Huey relentlessly for needing to sleep in his bed with him, and Huey would accuse Dewey of being a softie for letting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
